bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyuuga Majeh
- Hybrid ( ) | age = 360 | gender = Male | height = 182.9 cm (6'0") | weight = 90 kg (200 lbs) | eyes = Golden | hair = Dark Brown | affiliation = Shinsengumi | previous affiliation = | occupation = | team = Shinsengumi | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = Yomi the World of Darkness | marital status = Single | alignment = Chaotic Neutral | family = Guren (mother) | education = Shinsengumi | status = Alive | shikai = Yatagarasu | bankai = Not Yet Achieved.}} Suzaku Hyūga (日向朱雀, Hyūga Suzaku; lit. "Towards the Sun, Vermilion Bird") is a allied with the Shinsengumi's Combat Operations Division, and member of the . Appearance Personality History 'Synopsis' *''History: Towards the Midnight Sun'' Powers & Abilities Keen Intellect: Despite his rough appearance, and drawl of a country bumpkin, Suzaku is an exceptionally keen individual possessing great wisdom and intuition. He demonstrates a surprising level of knowledge in regards to the inner workings of Soul Society, and is known to be a renowned tracker and guide for the spiritual realms. His speech and brutish manner often put him at odds with his comrades within the Shinsengumi, but they are quickly reminded that there is far more to the "demon" than his appearance, especially when he is able to see through and dissect the strategies of their enemies, with only a smattering of loosely connected details. In many instances he shows an incredible level of intuition and can accurately deduce the events spiraling around him along with correctly analyzing the goals and motivations of those around him. *'Master Tactician:' In battle, Suzaku demonstrates one of his most formidable traits yet; his cunning. He is a warrior who has experienced a thousand battles and more, living on the fringes of Soul Society he has faced demons and monsters beyond the imagination of any mortal. While he may lack the refined strategies of some of his allies, he has what few Shinigami possess; pure experience. There are few if any abilities, Suzaku has seen, whether they are in one form or another, and is thus very adept at deducing their function whenever he encounters one. This grants him unparalleled insights, and combined with his incredible fighting ability, is able to quickly and efficiently create appropriate tactics to deal with them. He does so with such frightening efficiency thought, that it appears that he is actually improving mid-battle. Vast Spiritual Power: Suzaku possesses an incredible powerful and ancient reiatsu, a power forged and tempered over a millenia, encompassing countless trials and battles that have tested his mettle and resolve. When he releases his reiatsu it is like staring into the blazing sun in all of its brilliance and illumination, he is wreathed in an awesome flame-like aura of alternating burnt orange and crimson, flaring around him like an inferno in a subtle yet steady controlled rhythm pulsing about him. It is incomprehensibly dense, so much so that the world around him warps and bends; the earth flattens beneath his feet from its sheer force, the air a smoldering suffocating haze, as the world burns around him. His reiatsu is monstrouly violent, and wholly destructive, but it is a controlled fury that can be called upon at his discretion. It is a terrible spirit crushing aura of fear, enveloping those around him in a terror beyond their wildest nightmare's, as it washes over them with its incinerating touch, like a thousand demons rending flesh from bone. Yet just as it possesses the capacity for total annihilation, there is a hint of good in it. It can become a beacon of light and hope, an aura of warmth, and security, wrapping anyone in its vicinity in a blanket of protection. His reiatsu possesses a unique quality to it, as a being so closely affiliated with fire, his emotions are what drive him, and the nature of his reiatsu reflects his general thoughts, moods and desires, allowing others to truly know his intentions. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' Within the depths of Suzaku's reiatsu lies a dark and horrifying power, augmenting it, and empowering it to unimaginable levels, an evil and corrosive influence that taints his reiatsu like a poison. Normally it remains unnoticable, dormant, that is until his blood boils, his eyes darken, and his enemies incur his wrath. Then it awakens like an ancient demon god of destruction, bolstering his own power, corrupting his once beautiful crimson flames into a black darker than night. When he feels the burning rage erupt within him, his Hollow powers begin to manifest, eyes turn black and yellow, nails grow into claws, hair becoming wild and untamed. If his power was frightening before, it is now a force promising only oblivion. *'Aura of Empathy:' As a creature born of fire, Suzaku is a highly emotional creature, and thus projects his general feelings and emotions through his reiatsu. This happens regardless of his intent, unless demon magic is used to contain his power. Furthermore this empathy is only one way, other beings are more easily capable of discerning his emotions, however they also feel his emotions more strongly than others. Ironically this aspect of his spiritual power is what makes Suzaku such a charismatic leader, when he needs to be, as those around him can feel their inner fire ignited, a sense of comradiere proliferating throughout its reach. Or to his friends and allies, who know of his compassion, his concern, and at times, his ire and anger. :*'Killing Intent:' Suzaku is able to turn his reiatsu into an engine of pure death, by projecting his intent to kill in a massive wave of force. His intent is so strong, so potent, it is more akin to a kido than an actual ability, as he literally demands the death of all things in the vicinity. Objects, buildings, plant-life, and weaker creatures are simply put; annihilated. His will is a dominating force, that commands death, and those in its path, simply obey, and are obliterated. Enhanced Spiritual Awareness: Suzaku demonstrates an unusually acute sense of smell, using it in a similar nature to how a Hollow tracks its prey. He is able to detect with tremendous precision, the negative emotions given off by humans and other spiritual beings. This sense also allows him to detect spiritual signatures from creatures, which is magnified by a creatures spiritual power. He commands great skill in this use of this sense, as he is easily able to distinguish the scents between multiple beings across, and across enormous distances. The exact precision of this ability is such that he can visualize one's exact movements days after they have passed, making him one of the Shinsengumi's most esteemed trackers. Enhanced Speed: Suzaku possesses little skill in Shunpo, however he is known to be excessively fast, with his movements, surprising many of his opponents with his astounding speed. His movement is sometimes referred to as Sonido due to both utilizing a series of rapid steps and accompanying sounds. His raw power and leg strength allow him to keep up with otherwise fast opponents, and because this is his natural speed, he can maintain high-speed combat for prolonged periods of time than others. In close combat his speed is truly fearsome, as he is able to out-maneuver most Lieutenants. Immense Strength: Suzaku's brute strength is the stuff of legends, monstrously frightening in its capacity, it is incomprehensibly powerful. He has demonstrated godlike feats of brute physical power, ripping apart kido barriers with his bare hands, even so far as taking hold of hado fired upon him and crushing them between his hands. When he invaded a thousand years ago, it took the combined might of the Kido Corps Captain, and his subordinates to create a series of binding spells powerful enough to stop him; and even that was just a delaying tactic. Yet it is the level of control and precision he has in his blows that make his tremendous strength truly terrifying. In battle he appears like a furious maelstrom of death, slamming his fist against the air with such force as to create powerful waves of concussive force capable of demolishing entire buildings with a single strike! His blows are unequaled in their destructiveness, shattering any form of defense an opponent has, tearing through magical protection without effort, and causing massive chasms to appear in the wake of his attacks. *'High-Pressure Shockwaves:' Suzaku's strength is so immense, that a simple flick of the wrist is capable of generating enough physical force to project gale-force winds. When he launches an attack it releases powerful highly pressurized shockwaves, appearing as waves of heat as they travel through the air. These attacks possess incredible destructive concussive force, capable of demolishing entire city blocks, and even then, the amount of heat they generate is enough to ignite anything in their path. This ability is merely a product of Suzaku's own brute strength, an ability he has since integrated into his hakuda-fighting styles, which can influence and change the nature of these high-pressure attacks. Immense Endurance & Durability: One of Suzaku's most distinguished traits is his indomitable willpower, and tremendous durability. While many in the Shinsengumi are known for their impressive speeds, he is widely regarded as having the greatest endurance and durability, capable of withstanding otherwise fatal attacks yet still fight at full capacity. He is often willing to take direct hits, just so he can score his own against an otherwise wily opponent, and in general simply outlast his opponents in combat. His willpower alone allows him to push through wounds that would have long since caused his body to expire and dissipate into dust. Expert Assassin: As a member of the Assassination & Combat Operations Division, Suzaku is trained in the art of stealth and assassination, and is one of its most skilled operatives. Even before he was conscripted, Suzaku had an instinctual knowledge of how and where to strike his opponents to cause as much pain as possible. Demonstrating knowledge in anatomy of both humans, shinigami, hollows and all manner of spiritual beings, he is capable of inflicting tremendous damage through the targeting of vital organs and exploiting various weaknesses. His skill in stealth and espionage is also highly valued, able to move silently with the ease of a master, and he knows how to blend into his surroundings without arousing suspicion. Suzaku is said to have developed a hakuda style explicitly for the purpose of stealth and draws much of his prowess from it. Zanpakutō |gender = Female |affiliation = Hyuuga Suzaku |shikai = Yatagarasu |bankai = Not Yet Achieved.}} Yatagarasu (八咫烏, lit. "Eight-Span Crow") is the name of Hyuuga Suzaku's Zanpakutō. In her sealed form, she appears as an extravagant and beautifully constructed kogarasamaru; a double-edged wikipedia:tanto. It has a peal white sheath adorned with intricate gold and red designs, shaped like dancing flames. The blade has a circular tsuba molded into the form of a blazing sun. The hilt is adorned with an interlay of a deep crimson weave with a ruby embedded on either side of the pommel. The blade portion is perhaps its most fascinating feature, as it appears is as though it were liquid fire, moving and undulating in a rhythmic pattern. Yatagarasu considers herself as one of the most beautiful Zanpakutou in Soul Society; the masterful designs, and intricate patterns all serve to accentuate this. Appearance: Yatagarasu is a woman who believes in and strives to uphold an air of nobility and regal bearing. Her beauty is like that of a goddess; everything from the supple frame of her body, to her generous assets are simply put beyond that of any mortal or Shinigami. Her face, elegant and soft features luminescent eyes orange and yellow eyes, blazing beneath her silk-like raven hair. Like any maiden of Amaterasu she is dressed in the formal robes of a priestess, with a long bellowing coat reaching down to her ankles. Simple in its design, this wardrobe is meant to instill a sense of sophistication, and grace to those that wear it. The most striking characteristic about her are the wings sprouting from her back, rich in a crimson color with a fiery texture, that only adds to her exotic and heavenly beauty. In this her appearance is not unlike that of the tengu, and it seems no surprise that her wielder is one that possesses great prowess and ability in the art of war. But despite the apparent beauty of her human form, Yatagarasu prefers to remain in her crow form. It is unlike anything anyone could ever dream of, appearing as an avian creature of colossal size her body appears to made entirely of scintillating crimson, yellow and orange plasma. She in this form, is like an immortal goddess of the sun itself, possessing a wingspan from one horizon to the next, illuminating the otherwise dark world within Suzaku. A third crimson eye peers below with haughty arrogance and an almost teasing knowing. Personality: Yatagarasu's vanity is matched only by her haughty nature, her mannerisms and speech perfectly reflect that of a noble woman of royal birth. She has an immense intellect born from thousands of years of experience, gifted with extraordinary insights and a wealth of knowledge of all things in the spiritual world. Thankfully such intelligence tempers her otherwise fiery nature, one she is quick to remind Suzaku of lest he incur her ire. In her mind, the wsidom and council she possesses should be taken as though the goddess Amaterasu herself had spoken them, afterall she is one of the goddesses many emissarys into the spiritual world. For that reason she is arrogant in her prowess, and believes with lack of confidence that she is one of the most powerful and beautiful Zanpakutou's in the entire history of Soul Society, none compare to her. In battle she often demands that Suzaku release her so that she may partake in the annihilation of those that challenge her power. Thus she expects nothing but absolute obediance from her wielder and demands that he give her the respect she so deserves. Yet time and time again, Suzaku has proven that he does anything of the sort, outright denouncing her efforts to, "civilize him". He uses the informal tongue when conversing with her, an insult that would ordinarily be met with a slow and painful death, and more often than not deflects or ignores her council. She should be infuriated, she should detest him with every fiber of her being, yet despite this, she finds herself intrigued by the audacity of his actions. Begrudgingly, she admits that she is rather proud of his open defiance. He isnt willing to bow his head to her zealous and sometimes unreasonable demands, he is a man he lives by his own convictions, something that is more than worthy of her respect. She has even come to find his cunning and keen intuition to be both surprising and frightening. Often she finds herself dumbfounded by the incredible insights he has, especially in regards to her own nature, revealing things she had long since buried beneath the mask of etiquette and eloquence; she is just like him, a beast who thrives only in the midst of battle, one who desires to conquer and crush any who stands in her path. She dares not acknowledge such a statements, content to huff in response or verbally rebuke him for making such callous claims, though inwardly she knows the truth, can see it reflected in his knowing eyes, and it doesnt bother her, because he is the wielder she has chosen. Pride swells within her, as she knows that despite their differences, Suzaku is her partner, they are a pair of souls whose destiny has been intertwined, never to break free, for this she is thankful. Shikai Release: Yatagarasu's command phrase is, "Jewel who shines upon heaven, embodiment of the golden light, descend from the valley of the sun!" (黄金の光の天国本実施例によれば、輝く宝石は、太陽の谷から降りる, kogane no hikari no tengoku hon jisshi rei ni yoreba, kagayaku hōseki wa, taiyō no tani kara oriru); following the invocation, Yatagarasu erupts into golden and crimson flames that envelope and wreath Suzaku in a cloak of flames, shedding its illumination as far as the horizon. When the light dies, the flames are revealed to have molded into a golden suit of lamellar armor covering his torso, complete with grieves and gauntlets, which ignite with golden flames as his arms and hands glide through the air as he assumes his fighting stance. *'Shikai Special Ability:' Yatagarasu is the embodiment of the sun, the spiritual manifestation of its heavenly fire, and vassal of the goddess Amaterasu. Luminescent wings spread with the divine light that which illuminates the darkness; it is a flame with the power to create or destroy the world. Yatagarasu's ability is the "unification of power", a strength that ignites the sun, a light that shines from every celestial star. Yatagarasu’s flames are said to possess a grace and beauty that beguiles their overwhelming destructive power. She is renown as one of the most powerful and destructive Fire-Type Zanpakuto in all of Soul Society, or would be were it not for Suzaku. Originally, Yatagarasu would have unified her power with Suzaku's to give birth to the divine flames of heaven! However Suzaku’s spiritual composition and natural dual-natured Shinigami-Hollow energies interfere with this process. When released, Yatagarasu’s energy which would ordinarily fuse with Suzaku’s own, instead enter a state of fission. In this process her energies are absorbed, and due to the conflicting spiritual alignments of Yatagarasu’s energy and his Hollow energy, causes it to destabilize, breaking it down immediately causing it to split, to the same effect as nuclear fission. The end result is similar, a tremendous amount of energy is released, however unlike what it would have been under Yatagarasu's "unification of power", this process is particarly draining and even lethal to Suzaku. :*'Drawback:' The resulting manifestation of his Zanpakutou powers would ordinarily destroy everything within a wide area, as the energy is released from within his body. Therefore when releasing Yatagarasu, Suzaku must condense a significant portion of his reiatsu around his body in a second skin-tight barrier, essentially preventing the energy from being freed. This inhibits his ability to manipulate reiryoku in the form of Kido, making it all but impossible while Yatagarasu is released. Furthermore due to the rapid decay of his own Hollow energy by Yatagarasu, which is a naturally occurring phenomenon within his body, causes a significant drain on his spiritual energy reserves. As a survival instinct, his body begins to produce more hollow energy to counter the effect, which in turn accelerates the fission of his Hollow energy. As the imbalances accrue, his body begins to deteriorate as his Hakusui and Saketsu centers strain from the effort. Therefore Suzaku can only keep Yatagarasu active for short periods of time, typically using it in short bursts within a fight. Genryoku Genryoku (原力, lit. "Fundamental Powers"): The Genryoku are at their basis the most basic and fundamental of all of Yatagarasu's powers. As her power is one aligned with fire, these abilities allow Suzaku to manipulate heat and energy as readily as one would a limb. This is accomplished through the dispersion of reiatsu into the atmosphere where it is then manipulated with the ambient energies to produce fire related effects. Since these powers are formed externally, they lack the aforementioned drawbacks of Yatagarasu's synchronization with Suzaku, allowing him to freely use them without degredation to his body. Thus they serve as the primary suite of abilities he uses whenever Yatagarasu is released. Shisonka (子孫日, lit. "Child of the Sun"): Hyuuga's very name is an epithet connecting him to the midnight sun that signaled his birth. It was Yatagarasu who shone that day, illuminating the horizon with her rays of light, that looked upon the child that would become her wielder. Thus the bond they share is beyond anything no other Zanpakutou and Shinigami can comprehend. In this way, Suzaku is as much her own child as he is Guren's. He inherited the inner fire from his mother, that was ignited at the new dawn, Suzaku is a child of the sun itself, his spiritual alignment the very core of his essence resonance with fire itself. He has inherited a number of unique traits and characteritics associated with his element. *'Fire Immunity:' As a spirit who resonates with fire, Suzaku is similarily immune to any naturally occuring flame or fire, or those manipulated by outside sources. If he desired he could walk upon the surface of the very sun itself and feel nothing but the comfort of home. This also makes him immune to any fire produced by Yatagarasu, thus allowing him to detonate his own attacks in close proximity without injuring himself, a tactic is notorious for. *'Fire Synthesis:' Suzaku's body is able to absorb and synthesis extenal sources of heart and fire into a suitable energy source that replenishes his reserves. Coupled with the technique Utakata Yojin taught to him by his mother, and Suzaku is an entity who can obtain not only sustennance from fire, but power as well, since his Hollow heritage allows him to consume other forms of spiritual matter from which he can draw strength. Thus Suzaku prefers to relax in areas of extreme temperatures, such as active volcano's, and is known to use his Descorrer technique to relax on the surface of the sun. This ability also makes him virtually immune to sources of fire used by opponents against him, since he can consume the flame readily enough and absorb its energy. Spiritually-induced fire based attacks, such as those from Kido or the powers of other Zanpakutou are essentially useless against him, since he can simply absorb the essence of their powr and add it to his own. Tenkyuusekka (天球石火, lit. "Heavenly Body Flare"): One of Yatagarasu's basic powers; reiatsu is dispersed into the atmosphere, where it is manipulated to create a reaction similar to that which occurs within Suzaku, only on a smaller and more controlled scale. The resulting heat and energy is condensed and compressed into an almost lava-like form; visually it appears as a miniature sun. The damage this technique is capable of inflicting is tremendous, for upon impact it detonates in a fiery explosion, disintegrating anything in its path. Spiritrons and other molecules within an area are literally torn to shreds due to the amount of heat generated, causing horrific and terrible damage upon those who are caught in its area, leaving no trace of their existence; this bears similarity to the Hado Haien, though it is widely regarded as being far more powerful in comparison. Suzaku is generate a Heavenly Body Flare without the use of a stance or body motions; simply willing it into existence within his immediate vicinity, before sending it forward at incredible speeds. He is able to control the trajectory with hand motions and is known to incorporate this technique heavily in his hakuda. Hakyuuyokukaen (波及翼火炎, lit. "Wing Spreading Blaze"): The second of Yatagarasu's basic powers, its name is born from its formation, appearing as a phoenix's wings surrounding the wielder, though unlike the name implies they remain closed. The technique is one of Yatagarasu's few defensive powers, as it can be used as a barrier against incoming attacks. The flames interact with the attack in the same manner as Suzaku, though instead of releasing heat, they disintegrate on contact. However the defense is not absolute, as the flames lack a solid form, sufficiently powerful attacks are capable of penetrating through its defenses. This power also is unique in that it can be used offensively as well, by creating a ring surrounding Suzaku and his opponent. The heat generated by the flames are potent enough to cause massive waves of disorienting heat, and quickly eat through the oxygen within the enclosed space; this can quickly lead to exhaustion, even unconciousness. This power can also be used offensively, by generating a swirling aura of fire around Suzaku to constantly act as a both a potent ward, and means of damaging opponents who remain in close-range. Like the Heavenly Body Flare using this power requires no stance, and can be willed into existence either centered around Suzaku or remotely with rapid speed. Juuakuyou (十悪陽, lit. "Ten Evil Suns"): A technique prized for its range and versatility, Suzaku releases a burst of reiatsu which then condenses into a number of small molten flame-like orbs which are then sent hurtling towards an opponent. The attack has both a homing capability, and each orb upon impacts detonates into a fiery explosion, allowing him to cause a wide area of damage on a controlled scale, or deal massive amounts of damage on a single target or area. He is able to will them into existence, but has demonstrated that by utilizing his Hakuda, can simply release these missiles of flame along with his actual attacks. He can change the shape of his Ten Evil Suns through the method of his attacks, linear attacks form the standard fire missiles, but sweeping circular movements create large rings and arcs of flame to decimate his foes. When he combines Urate with this, the power increase they obtain is immense, possessing an immense amount of physical force, as though they were solid objects and are far more combustive. Dairyoku Dairyoku (大力, lit. "Greater Powers"): The Dairyoku are Yatagarasu's most powerful techniques in her Shikai state, and unlike the Genryoku, the manipulation of heat and energy is conducted internally within Suzaku, making them exponentially more powerful. When the resulting energies tear apart, they release tremendous amounts of power which is then dispersed into the atmosphere where it undergoes the same process as the Genryoku powers. This in turn generates massive quantities of heat that burn as hot as any star! The overwhelming damage potential of any Dairyoku is immense, no other attack of Suzaku exceeds the amount of destruction they are capable of inflicting. However as these manipulations first occur within his body, is under the constant threat of erosion due to the breakdown of his own energies. Using these powers even once during a battle is exhausting, something previously thought impossible for someone like Suzaku. For this reason they are often used as a finishing move against a particularly powerful opponent. He can push himself, though he will generally never go beyond two to three shots during any encounter. Tenkyuugouka (天球業火, lit. "Heavenly Sun's Hellfire"): This power changes the medium of the chain reactions that generate Yatagarasu's flames from air to virtually any other solid substance, most notably---earth. To execute this technique, Suzaku gathers his reiatsu into a limb, and upon contact with a physical medium he violently disperses the energy which then initiates the chain-reactions to generate massive amounts of fire and heat. When used with the earth, this causes the ground beneath him to instantly liquify into molten magma, which can erupt on the surface as defeaning fiery explosions or torrents of liquid flame from geysers. As they are all the flames of Yatagarasu, Suzaku is capable of controlling them, though doing so requires a "stance" such as physical movements and gestures; typically Suzaku will use his Hakuda as a means of guiding and directing the magma using it as a weapon against his enemies. As the flames have a physical component, in addition to their disintegrating touch, they're capable of inflicting massive amounts of crushing damage as they slam into the structures or other creatures. When used as a physical component for Yatagarasu's other techniques, the magma appears to augment and empower their speed to great heights, that are capable of moving at high-speeds to track otherwise elusive opponents. Jigoku no Akutaiyou (地獄の悪太陽, lit. "Hell's Evil Sun"): The divine might of heaven itself, will unleash its wrath upon those who dare stand against its awesome power, when this evil sun is lit, all that will remain when its light dies is total annihilation. Suzaku disperses a large amount of reiatsu into the atmosphere above him, which undergoes the same chain reactions as though it were inside his body, energy colliding against energy causing it to split in release tremendous amounts of raw heat and power. This fission of energy eventually generates a massive cornera of molten energy as it rapidly expands forming a small nova of ultimate power. Suzaku need only gesture in the general direction, to send the hulking mass of condensed heat to its target, upon which it will detonate on impact releasing a massive wave of energy that radiates outward in a bright golden-yellow dome extending in all directions, swallowing and disintegrating all things within it. The attack has an incredibly wide area of effect, enough to obliterate a small town or major portions of an entire city, leaving nothing but a nuclear wasteland in its wake. Due to the overwhelming destructive potential and its subsequent effects on the environment itself, Suzaku is forbidden from using this ability within Soul Society or any densely populated area in the Human World. Temporary Gallery Heavenly_Body_Flare.png|Heavenly Body Flare Spreading_Wings_Blaze.jpg|Spreading Wings Blaze Ten Evil Suns.jpg|Ten Evil Suns Heaven Sun Erupting Hell.png|Heaven Sun Erupting Hell Hell's Evil Sun.PNG|Hell's Evil Sun Yatagarasu_-_Giant_Phoenix_Spreading_Wings.jpg|Giant Phoenix Spreading Wings Heavens Body Conflagration.PNG|Heavens Body Conflagration Hell's Evil Sun Cero.jpg|Hell's Evil Sun Cero Wrath of God Cero.jpg|Wrath of God Cero Hollowification |gender = Female |affiliation = Hyuuga Suzaku |shikai = |bankai = }} Hollow Guren-Yatagarasu (虚 (ホロウ)紅蓮-八咫烏, Horō Guren-Yatagarasu) more properly called The Hollow within Suzaku's conscience (마제の内面 (ないめん) の虚 (ホロウ), Suzaku no naimen no Horō) is a unique hollow entity, born from his mother Guren rather than from his own vices. Guren's vengeance, the burning fires of rage and destruction at the pain and injustices inflicted upon her, manifested as Hollow Guren, but when she finally relinquished that hatred in exchange for love for her newborn son, Hollow Guren was inherited by Hyuuga Suzaku. Personality: Hollow Guren-Yatagarsu is the personification of all of Guren's rage, hatred and desire for destruction; the very essence of her existence, the oath that Guren swore that day her life was destroyed, bounds her to uphold this, and seek it out whenever possible. But, she is also a mother, the darker side to be sure, but Suzaku is her son, and so her relationship with Suzaku is vastly different than a normal Inner Hollow. She loves her son, wholeheartedly, but hers is a love that is twisted, wrought with jealously and unbridled lust. She desire nothing more than corrupt him completely, turn him into the very thing he is so referred to---Demon Emperor. Her influence within his psyche is stronger than most, for rage is her dominion, and through it she is able to subtlety manipulate Suzaku during combat, pushing at the ebb and flow of his emotions, watching with delight as he gives in to his anger, to his thirst for destruction---to her! She like Guren is a patient woman, willing to use her appearance to beguile Suzaku in his moments of weakness, and influence his behavior. Yet no other entity holds her animosity more so than Yatagarasu, who serves as her foil, constantly interfering in her plans. For eons they have clashed, each side a representation of the inner conflict that besets Suzaku. But Hollow Guren-Yatagarasu knows Suzaku's innermost desires, his thirst for conquest, the exaltation he feels upon victory at crushing a foe, the bloodlust he hides behind that lazy facade. So she waits, content to allow Yatagarasu her fleeting victories, yet in the end, Suzaku has developed more and more Hollow characteristics, her gifts. Even Yatagarasu herself isnt free from her influence, two sides of the same coin they are, each entrusted to Suzaku upon his birth, each a representation of the paths before him. Hollow Guren is more than just an Inner Hollow, she is the deepest, darkest desires of both Guren and Yatagarasu, a truth only she knows. And when those desire finally manifest, will Hollow-Guren-Yatagarasu will take what is rightfully hers. Hellfire Cero: The Hollow energies that surge within Suzaku, erupt from his person with all of the fury of an ancient demon, lashing outward violently. The low rumbling hum of death stirs the air as energies wild and chaotic condense into a thick smoldering orb, and in one deafening roar they are released in a torrent of hellish fire and energy, disintegrating anything in its path. On impact, it detonates into a fiery maelstrom of absolute destruction, obliterating anything left in its wake. This is the Cero used by Suzaku, a power thought accessible only to those who have abandoned their humanity, it is one of the many gifts bestowed upon him by the dark entity within him, proof of her vile influence. Despite this he displays an uncanny skill in its usage, demonstrating the ability to gather the necessary energy for this power with incredible speed, and in rapid succession. *'Hell's Evil Sun Cero:' Not Yet Revealed. Regeneration: Half of his torso is charred black by the demon magic, parts of his face have been literally blown away in the resulting explosions, as he struggles to stand following the onslaught. Yet to your horror, flesh bulges grotesquely, moving rapidly across his person, as wounds seal, the charred chunks break off like chitinous plates. Thin muscular sinew stretch across the exposed area, before neatly knitting itself back together, all of his injuries disappear in seconds as you watch eyes open and mouth agape in horror. This thing isnt human, its a monster, an unstoppable, unkillable monstrosity! And you'd thought yourself not a fool for challenging this? As an aura of pure killing intent blankets the area, you are numbly aware that you are the only human here. Steely eyes that promise death, the eyes of a born killer. Another gift of from his inner hollow, Suzaku possesses the innate ability to recover from any damage inflicted upon him, possessing a high-level of regeneration. Wounds and other injuries regenerate at an accelerated rate, far faster than any Shinigami. This is limited however; it does not regenerate lost limbs, though severed ones can be reattached by holding it to the stump. His regeneration cannot instantly heal significant damage to internal organs, but the term lethal injury does not exist when it concerns Suzaku. His regenerative qualities grant him unparalled stamina, virtually limitless in the course of a battle, he does not tire, he does not suffer exhaustion, he does not rest. He is the ultimate predator. Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): He gestures casually in the air, a soft worble sound accompanying the action, as the thin lines disect the space before him, before it is torn open revealing an inky black void, an interdimensional gateway. This power is a technique utilized by Espada-level Arrancar to open a Garganta between the dimensions. Suzaku demonstrates the use of this ability almost smugly. Having spent years outside the walls of Soul Society, and traveling from one domain to the next, he is an expert in traversing the spiritual world. Through Descorrer he is able to freely travel to any location he desires, and so comfortable he is in its use, he simply forgoes the standard Senkaimon Gate used by Shinigami entirely, there's just no need. So skilled in the use of this technique, he need only will the tear to open, than take any stance. *'Dangai Precipice World & Spiritual Realm Navigator:' Suzaku's time in the various outlying regions of the Spiritual World and his beastly cunning have given him enough experience and intuition to safely travel through the Dangai Precipice World without the use of a Hell Butterfly, its simply unnecessary. He is able to navigate its pathaways and travel towards a destination of his choosing. This allows him the freedom to journey to Soul Society or any realm, arriving in a timely manner, a feat previously thought impossible. His efficiency is such, that is akin to teleportation, but across dimensions; only a few seconds pass between the time he leaves to his arrival. Hakuda Abilities Hakuda Master: The pinnacle of physical prowess, the skill and prestige of a renown master that graces the heavens only once in a thousand years, Suzaku's mastery in Hakuda is second to none. He possesses extraordinary talent born from a millennia of immensely difficult and harsh training that would have killed any other. Suzaku's skill is such that he alone has developed his own unique style, completely and utterly suited towards his mind, body and spirit, allowing him to unleash the full breadth of his abilities and limitless potential. In the field of battle, Suzaku demonstrates an overwhelming mastery of Hakuda, executing every strike with flawless precision, while keeping such precise control of his monstrous strength to achieve maximum damage. His movements are like a master predator; purposeful, silent and with complete and utter control. With masterful ease he glides from one position to the next, as though he were an apparition, yet when he unleashes his fury, it is a blazing inferno, all that stands before him turned into dust and ash! His attacks are performed with immense speed and fluidity, something ordinarily impossible for the berserker style of fighting he uses. Each blow releases a thunderous howl as though echoing his inner glory with every kill. He is no mere practitioner, he is a demon god, a being who bestows an unholy fury upon those who dare to call themselves his enemy! Idō Idō (移動, "Transference") is a collection of Hakuda techniques, that harnesses the energies of motion; allowing the practitioner to manipulate and redirect these energies to execute supernatural bodily movements. First and foremost the techniques are engineered to familiarize the practitioner with the flow of energy through his body, both the physical and spiriutal forces. As spiritual beings, the ability to manipulate these physical forces acting on their bodies allows them harmonize their movements with the natural flow around them, granting them increased physical strength, speed, and durability. Further training leads to the development of supernal powers that allow one to redirect, or guide these energies through and around them in unique and mystical ways. Fulcrum-based Transference: A technique where one is able to capture, store and redirect the rotational forces involved in the motion of an attack. This allows one in essence to project the force of impact where ever they choose as long as it travels through a solid medium. Offensively, this technique offers great versatility, as it allows the practitioner to project the force of a single attack, across an entire medium, causing massive damage as rapid vibrations carry the force. Suzaku is able to annihilate even Espada-level opponents with a single strike, as their very form disintegrates. A single strike is like a thousand to every spiritual particle that composes their body. Alternatively, it can be used for pin-point precision strikes, turning even glancing blows into incredibly deadly and lethal injuries, as the force is transferred to internal organs. It is an incredibly deadly technique that bypasses the fundamental weaknesses of Hakuda; namely the obstacle of overcoming physical and spiritual barriers, such as Hierro. Against one who has mastered this art, these Urāte strikes simply ignore such protection. *'Murakumo Takedou' (雲脚岳動,lit. "Gathering Clouds Mountain Flow"): A technique wherein the practitioner releases a mass of motion projecting outward in a defensive barrier. As fulcrum-based transference allows one to project the force of impact, this energy can be released outward in the form of a defensive wall or spherical barrier of pure physical force that is capable of protecting the practitioner from attacks. The strength of the barrier is considerable, able to withstand high-level attacks. In essence the practitioner is striking the air to create powerful offense, that is instead serving as a potent defense. However the defense is not absolute, and its strength is only proportional the strength the practitioner is capable of exerting. *'Issengawa Takedou' (一千川岳動, lit. "Thousand Rivers Mountain Flow"): This transference technique allows for the practitioner to transfer the power and damage of an incoming attack and disperse it elsewhere leaving the user relatively unharmed. Following a similar principle as fulcrum-based transference, the practitioner captures, and stores the collected energies of an opposing attack, and using their own body as a medium is able to transfer the force of impact, but it must travel through another solid medium, in most cases, the ground or the earth beneath them. This is due in part to the speed necessary to achieve such a feat, and the inherent danger in releasing it from the body, which could erode or destroy it. Nishikigi Shinzui Nishikigi Shinzui (錦木神髄, lit. "Essence of the Winged Spindle Tree") was the combat style developed by Suzaku's mother Guren, and taught to him as a child. As it was developed when his mother was in captivity, with her hands, chained and bound, it is a style that focused on leg movements and using her supple body to generate the necessary strength, and power to crush her enemies. It is a style that mirrors Guren's struggles through her imprisonment, the emotions she felt, the indomitable will and spiritual strength she carried that allowed her to finally achieve her wish. The techniques epitomize the movements of what is named after, swaying like a crimson leaf in the wind, slicing all that it comes across, leaving naught but a trail of blood and bodies in its wake. Possessing grace and poise, a practitioner of this style, is able to weave through attacks like a water through a sieve, using an opponents own momentum and force and adding it to their own to not only evade but strike. As her heir, Suzaku was taught this style as a child, giving him the natural grace and speed he now possesses. *'Utakata Yojin' (泡沫余燼, "Ephemeral Embers"): Like a raging inferno, the soul is a force that can burn bright as the heavenly sun, but should it burn to brightly, it will become nothing more than cinder and ash. But like a smoldering flame, it can be reignited and glorious once again. Through the breath, one can harness the infinite energies of the world, rekindle the fire within, and erupt with untold power! At its earliest development this technique allowed one, with a single breath to absorb the ambient reishi from the environment to replenish one's reserves. Yet with training and mastery, this technique evolves, allowing the practitioner to draw in with a deep breath, vast amounts of spiritual power. In essence, Suzaku is capable of sucking in an oncoming energy based attack as though devouring it, only to absorb its energies and add them to his own temporarily. Stats Suzaku is an Ichinose-class Combatant. Behind the Scenes *His appearance is based off of Tokugawa Ieyasu from the video game and animated series Sengoku Basara. *Credit goes to Einlee on deviantart for the awesome artwork for Yatagarasu. *All credit goes to Master N (Njalm2) for helping me construct the weaknesses of Suzaku's Zanpakutou. Category:Illuminate Void Category:Shinigami Category:Shinsengumi Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral